Purpose is to study the relative contributions of hepatic glycogenolysis and gluconeogenesis to glucose production during the first 12-14 hours of fasting using magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy in combination with glucose turnover techniques. Eighteen subjects were completed. 5 subjects with cirrhosis, twelve Caucasian and 1 African American. No side effects were observed.